Children love to eat confections and are also constantly in need of a source of amusement to keep them out of trouble. Parents and others who come into contact with children have had a long-felt need for a combination confection and toy that will satisfy the tastebuds of hungry children as well as their urge to play. The foregoing remarks apply also to many childlike adults. Previous inventions in the field have lacked all the advantages of the present one, which comprises methods and the products associated therewith of making iced confections with a whistle inside.
The following United States patents might be considered relevant in connection with the present application:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 267,562 G. M. Mills Nov. 14, 1882 729,248 H. Yeager et al. May 26, 1903 1,567,284 F. B. Miller Dec. 29, 1925 1,609,791 W. C. Broadwell Dec. 7, 1926 1,980,588 A. Hopp Nov. 13, 1934 2,156,482 J. F. Robb May 2, 1939 2,417,480 E. Friedman Mar. 18, 1947 2,617,324 D. Brody Nov. 11, 1952 2,619,865 H. C. Lynch Dec. 2, 1952 2,739,065 A. C. Hugin Mar. 20, 1956 2,834,685 M. J. Ferguson May 13, 1958 3,085,883 E. L. Collier April 16, 1963 3,415,009 K. O. Knauf Dec. 10, 1968 3,590,749 E. Burns et al. July 6, 1971 3,666,388 H. Oberwelland et al. May 30, 1972 4,798,313 B. L. Brent Jan. 17, 1989 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,324 to Brody is directed to a concept wherein a whistle element is combined with a frozen confection and wherein the stick comprises part of the whistle element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,482 to Robb discloses a frozen confection or the like wherein a handle element is connected to a balloon attachment which has a combined whistle, and wherein the deflated balloon is contained within a confection such as ice cream, as shown in FIG. 1 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,883 to Collier is directed to a confection having an inedible element disposed therein. In the embodiment of FIG. 10 the inedible statuette 72 is embedded within the ice cream bar 70. The ice cream bar 70 is supported by the handle or stick 74, but the statuette is not incorporated into the ice cream by being inserted into a recess previously formed, and then subsequently retained by a separately molded and frozen closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,284 to Miller is directed to a method and apparatus for forming whistle pops. A confection is first molded in the form of a whistle having the end opposite the mouthpiece open. Subsequently, the handle 45 is inserted and the wall 44 is molded to close the open end opposite the mouthpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,588 to Hopp is directed to a frozen confection supported by a handle. As shown in FIG. 4, the frozen confection is provided with a passage 14 formed therein which is subsequently filled by the wooden stick 16 with its protecting covering 17, preferably at the time of sale. This reference discloses the formation of a frozen confection with a bore formed therein for receiving an inedible element, the stick, which is secured within the bore by means of a second confection element, a coating 17. The coating 17 is disclosed as being a candy type confection which is not actually molded.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,791 to Broadwell is directed a combined confection and whistle having a handle or stick which is offset from a recess connected with the whistle element. The confection shown and described is a candy article commonly known as a lollypop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,685 to Ferguson is directed to a combination confection holder and toy boat. A stick 16 is disposed off center with respect to the major plane of the confection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,865 to Lynch is directed a supporting stick or handle for a confection incorporating a whistle. The confection 10, which may be frozen confection, is supported by a stick 11 which is hollow and constitutes a whistle. However, the confection does not form any part of the sound forming cavity of the whistle.
U.S. Pat. No. 729,248 to Yeager and Rigney is directed to a method of making block ice cream. A shaped block A is first frozen and then subsequently placed in a mold into which the unfrozen confection for forming a block B is added, the combination then being frozen to form the finished product.